the first day of the rest of your life
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Because she's Dominique Weasley, and she knows heartbreak better than anyone else. He's Sirius Black, and he knows heartbreaking better than anyone else. When their worlds collide, everything changes. -SiriusDominique- -timetravel-


**the first day of the rest of your life  
**_Dominique/Sirius_

_i._

If there's one thing that Dominique Weasley knows well, it's heartbreak. She's had her heart broken time and time again, so much that she's sort of become numb to it. At least, she thinks she has.

So Scorpius Malfoy should just be one more to add to the list of might have beens, right?

She sits in the common room, head in her hands, until one of the bumbling first years comes in. They're stumbling, but as usual, she doesn't care. That is, she doesn't care until she notices the cauldron in the girl's hands. Quickly, she stands up, but it's too late. The cauldron tips over and splashes all over her robes.

She shrieks, but it's too late. The potion is overtaking her body… and suddenly, she can't see anymore. Her vision blurs in front of her and it's as easy as going to sleep.

In front of her, she hears cries of "I'm so sorry!", but it doesn't matter anyway, does it?

_ii._

When she wakes up, she's confused. She doesn't remember ever moving away from the common room, but she's now in one of the Hogwarts corridors. Yawning, she hears people talking around her.

"No, no… no idea who she is… awfully pretty, though… just randomly appeared…" Someone's saying, and she sits up, slowly. What do they mean they have no idea who she is? Everyone knows who she is- Slytherin Weasley, part-Veela, the musical girl. Her whole family is a bit famous. How could they not know who she is?

She sits up, her head pounding like never before. Blinking rapidly, she stares at them.

There's one boy who looks a lot like her cousin Albus, but with brown-hazel eyes instead, and a redheaded girl with green eyes just like Albus'. The third boy she's never really seen before, he has grey eyes and black hair. There's a boy that's a bit chubby and short. Finally, there's a boy that looks a whole lot like Teddy Lupin.

The first boy speaks, the one that looks like Albus. Mentally, she nicknames him _Brown Albus._ "Who are you?"

That's when the second boy, whom she realises with chagrin is quite handsome and nicknames him _Handsome Kid_, adds in, "How did you get here?"

She stands weakly to her feet, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder. "You don't know who I am?"

"Are you a Veela?" The short boy, whom she nicknames _Dough Boy_, says, his eyes widening.

"Shut up, Peter, you're scaring the poor girl," _Handsome Kid_ says, staring at her.

She crosses her arms tightly across her chest. "No, I am actually part Veela. And, um, if you don't mind me asking, what year are you?"

"Sixth year," The fourth boy, the _Teddy Lookalike_, stares at her.

"I am too," Dominique replies, confused. "There's no way we wouldn't know each other. Unless… what year is it?"

"Why, 1976, of course," The girl finally inserts, smiling from ear to ear.

Her eyes widen. "Oh my… Oh _Merlin_. What is going on here? Who… who are you?"

"I'm James Potter," Brown Albus answers, staring at her _she _should know who he is.

Glancing over at James, the girl rolls her shocking green eyes. Hand on her hip, she nods at Dominique. "My name is Lily Evans."

Finally, the handsome boy she's been waiting for to speak _(wait, what? She's barely been broken up with Scorpius for a day; she has to stop these evil thoughts!)_ smiles at her. "Sirius Black."

_Uncle Harry's godfather_, she realises with a start. _And the other two… they're Uncle Harry's parents… and the other guy… he must be…_

"Remus Lupin," The Teddy Lookalike grins at her. "And that's Peter Pettigrew."

Her head swims with this new information. _Remus_, he has to be Teddy's father… and Peter Pettigrew, he has to be the traitor then. Her natural Weasley temper flares up, but she ignores it for once, head swimming with all of this new information. Feeling like she's about to sink to the floor, she decides it's best to conceal her identity for the moment. "My name is Dominique… Dominique Delacour."

All of them smile at her, Sirius smiling wider than the others. Stepping forward, he takes her arm. "You don't look so good. Do you feel ill or something?"

"I'm fine," Dominique replies weakly. "Just in shock, I suppose. I have no idea how I got here." _It's all the truth._

He grins over at her. "Allow me to escort you to the hospital wing?"

One look into those _grey eyes_ and she has to agree. _Merlin_, they have a certain similarity to Scorpius'. Besides, she's always had quite the thing for grey eyed boys…

She glances over at the other students. The girl _(Lily, just like her cousin_) is smiling, and the boys all have a knowing look on their faces. Lily nods encouragingly. Inhaling deeply, she turns to Sirius. "Uh, sure. Why not?"

Smiling at her, he starts to lead her off. She quickly realises that she has to pretend that she has no idea where she's going, as _Dominique Delacour_ has never been to Hogwarts before. He says conversationally, "So, are you French?"

"French?" She repeats dubiously.

"Your last name is Delacour, that's French," He says, as if he knows everything. "And you have those Veela looks, aren't Veelas French too? Not to mention you don't go here…"

She tries not to laugh at his stupidity. Nodding, she replies, "I'm half-French, actually, but yes…"

His eyes shine. "Awesome. I've never met a French person before."

"All right," She answers, nodding, because she really doesn't know what to say to that.

He then peers at her. "How did you get here anyway? Did you just accidentally Floo here or something? Well, I mean, you can't Floo into the middle of Hogwarts, I suppose…"

She just stares at him, her face turning a bit discouraged. "Trust me, Sirius, I have no idea. And _obviously_ you can't Floo into the middle of Hogwarts."

"If I didn't know that you'd never been to Hogwarts," Sirius says, looking a bit suspicious, "I'd say you were a Slytherin. But that's silly of me, isn't it? I mean, you don't even know what a Slytherin _is_, and you don't really seem prejudiced…"

"Hey!" Dominique protests before she can really think it through. "Not all Slytherins are prejudiced!" Mentally, she slaps herself in the face.

"How would you know?" Sirius asks suspiciously.

Quickly, Dominique tries to think of a response that's not suspicious. "I just really dislike prejudice, Sirius. I mean, it annoys me whenever someone is against any group of people… even these Slytherins you talk about."

"Oh," Sirius' face relaxes again, and she thanks Merlin for his stupidity. Finally, they've arrived at the library, and he holds open the door for her. Slowly, she walks in, ignoring the way her heart pounds, because really, he doesn't live anymore where she's from. At least, that's what she deduces. She's never really paid attention when the stories were traded.

She walks in, trailing a little behind Sirius. He smiles that charming smile of his at the woman whom she assumes is the nurse. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey. I have a patient for you too; I believe she's in shock. But of course, I can't be sure, that's your job."

The much older lady _(much to her surprise_) blushes and nods. "Thank you, Sirius. You may return to your dormitory now, I can handle it from here."

"All right," Sirius replies. Grinning at her, he says, "I think you'll be fine from here, Dominique. I'll see you soon, right?"

"Hopefully," She answers, and then she mentally flicks herself in the head. What is she doing? He's her uncle's _Godfather_- and a Gryffindor, by his red and gold tie.

Sighing, she ducks under the covers of the hospital bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to return.

That night, she dreams of long black hair and endless grey eyes and _Sirius Black_.

(It's ludicrous, really- she doesn't even know him)

_iii._

The next day, Madam Pomfrey urges her to go to the Great Hall and eat something. Dominique nods, trying not to think about where she is, and rather what she's going to do to get back. On her way there, she runs into Lily.

"Good morning, Dominique," Lily says shyly, unlike Dominique's cousin Lily, though they could be twins in every other way.

"Good morning, Lily," Dominique greets her, trying to smile, though speaking with Gryffindors that aren't really related to her isn't exactly second nature.

Lily just stares at the floor before looking up to meet her eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Dominique answers, sighing again.

Finally, she asks the question that Dominique can tell she's been dying to ask. "What do you think of Sirius?"

"What do I think of him?" Dominique repeats incredulously, staring at the girl. "I barely know him… but he seems nice… and…"

"Look," Lily states, crossing her arms. It's like she's an entirely different person, so confident. "Black and I aren't really on the best of terms at the moment, but you can't hurt him. He goes from girl to girl, and he never stays on one girl for long, but he's taken an uncommon interest in you."

"WHAT?" Dominique exclaims, feeling a weird urge to bang her head against the table. "He can't!"

Lily cocks her head. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Dominique says, shaking her head. "It's only been one day and…"

Then, like the Slytherin she's always been, she turns and runs away, not willing to face any of this.

_iv. _

"Dominique?" Sirius whispers, sitting down beside her in the grass. "What are you doing out here, all alone? Is it… is it because of what Lily asked you? Because she does not really know enough about me to come to you with that."

"No," Dominique hangs her head, staring at the ground. "I just… have you ever known someone for only a day or so and realised that you have feelings for them?"

He looks up at her, and she tries to ignore it. Slowly, he nods. "Yes, something like that."

"Have you ever known it was wrong, so wrong, and that the two of you could never be together?" She continues on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies blankly.

"Never mind," She says, sighing.

Slowly, he turns his head to look at her. "Why didn't you come to breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't really in the mood," She says hastily, hoping that he doesn't get the impression that she doesn't eat or something like that.

Simply, he nods, his eyes tracing her like he's memorizing her or something. "There's something different about you."

"Is there?" She replies.

"Yes, but I can't really put my finger on what," Sirius tells her, just staring some more. "And don't worry- it's different in a good way."

"Like I care," She says, but she's smiling anyway.

_v._

"So, Sirius has declared himself your protector for as long as you're at this school," James declares boldly, without a regard for how Sirius might feel.

Dominique resists the urge to guffaw. "I don't need a protector, _James_." It really feels like she's speaking with her cousin right now, and it's so weird because he's so obviously not her cousin.

"Right, you need a way to get home," He rolls his eyes. "Can't you just Floo home or something?"

She laughs, partly because of his ignorance, and partly because James Potter is the only source of familiarity she's found in this new time of hers. "No, James, it's a lot more complicated than that. Just don't say that I told you that."

He just rolls his eyes. "Who am I going to tell?"

So she nods, walking off, and wondering why Sirius Black has taken such an odd liking to her. Possibly because he doesn't know that she's a Slytherin. Possibly because she's a Veela.

Possibly because they have some odd connection that she doesn't understand at all.

_vi._

The stars are out that night. Cautiously, Dominique ventures outside, peering through the tall strands of grass to see Sirius. Surprised, she walks over to join him- she's never thought of Sirius as the type to sit outside and watch the stars. Yet, here he is.

Cautiously, she sits down beside him, gazing up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

He smiles at her. "You see that one, way up there?" Taking his hand in hers, he points to a star in the sky. "That's Sirius, the Dog Star."

Her eyes meet his in surprise. "You were named after a star?"

"Yes, what of it?" Sirius replies, shrugging.

"I don't know," Her eyes gently trace the sky, vast in all of its glory, the millions of constellations that she's never even considered. "I just have always really liked stars."

His eyes meet hers in some funny way, and she can't stop a faint blush from appearing on her cheeks. Nodding, he says, "Well, I have always too. I've loved being named after a star, looking at the sky and saying, 'hey, that's me!'.

She giggles. "But it isn't you."

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Sirius shrugs. Randomly, he turns to her and asks, "Do you happen to have any siblings?"

Sighing, Dominique nods. The subject of siblings is not her favourite at all. But nonetheless, she replies through her gritted teeth, "Two older siblings, my sister Victoire and my brother Louis. I'm the youngest."

"Do you have a problem with either of them or something?" Sirius wonders. Her head snaps up to stare at him in surprise. Quickly, he reassures her, "You don't have to tell me or anything. You just sounded kind of angry there."

"Oh," Dominique relaxes a little bit before explaining. "Well, my sister _Victoire_ is the perfect one, the pretty one, that one that all of the boys fall in love with. The pride of the family, you know it. Louis is special because well, he is a boy with Veela genes. Me? I'm nothing, other than just Dominique."

"That is not true," Sirius objects, some sort of passion in his brown eyes.

She just turns to face him, fire written all over her icy features. "What would you know about this issue, Sirius _Black_?"

"Very much, actually, seeing as my brother Regulus Black is Slytherin, where I was 'supposed' to be," Sirius complains, leaning back again so that his black hair splays out all over the ground. "He's the valued one in the family, and I'm the one who's disowned."

Her head whips around so that her curls nearly whip him in the face. "Are you serious?"

"Why, yes, I am, Sirius Black at your service," He jokes lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "But yes, when I was sorted into Gryffindor and began to associate with Muggle-borns, my parents disowned me and wiped all trace of me off the family tree. Sounds like a fun life, right?"

She doesn't want to act like she knows too much, but she wants so much to tell him about her house and everything. Instead, she just sighs. "Why is it so bad to be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are opposites," Sirius explains, looking shocked that she doesn't know this. "They're like, rivals. Enemies. You know what I mean, right?"

"So you got sorted into the rival house," Dominique muses, and it's good she's learned a few things from Lucy about acting, because he doesn't seem concerned at all. "But still, is that really enough to disown you?"

"My parents are kind of intense," Sirius informs her, not looking up at the stars anymore but at her. It's in this _strange_ way that sends butterflies into her stomach of iron. "They're the pureblood lovers and can't accept anything that has to do with Muggles. They even call Gryffindors the Muggle-lovers, and so when I got sorted there, their hatred of the house ran much deeper than just a simple rivalry…"

Dominique shudders, wondering if her parents had felt the same way when she was sorted into Slytherin. Quietly, she asks, "So, do you hate Slytherins, since you're in Gryffindor?"

"I am not prejudiced," Sirius protests, silly smile on his face. "Do I look that type? No, I only dislike some of the thickheaded Slytherins because they're quite annoying." His smirk takes over his face. "You know, the Sorting Hat considered me for Slytherin?"

"Yes!" She hisses, but then her eyes widen. "Um, what's the Sorting Hat?" Quickly, she tries to cover for herself by responding obliviously, and she's getting quite tired of this whole pretending thing, you see?

"It's a Hat that, well, it talks," Sirius shrugs. "And it places you in your house, like Gryffindor or something?"

"Oh," She says, and she's done with her pretending for now. Jumping to her feet, she salutes him. "Well, I'm really sorry to leave you all alone like this, but I promised I'd meet Lily in the Gryffindor dormitory."

"It's all right; I'll see you later then?" His pretty grey eyes shine with hope, something that makes her a bit uncomfortable. Her name is _Dominique Hope Weasley_, so yes, she knows the feeling all too well.

"Yes, probably," She says. Pushing herself to her feet, she smiles awkwardly. "See you later then, Sirius."

Hair swishing over her shoulders, she walks off, trying not to let the cold, empty air and the web of lies she's entangled herself in get her down.

_vii._

Once she gets up to the dormitory, one she's never actually been to much before_ (other than just to break the rules_), she gazes around in wonder at the gold and red décor that's so contrary to everything she's known while at Hogwarts. Lily glances at her in confusion. "Something wrong, Dominique?"

"No, it's perfect," She lies once again, taking a glance around at all of the gold and red. It stains her eyelids.

Lily grins at her. "So, what were you doing outside with Sirius Black?"

"We were watching the stars," Dominique says, as if it's something she does every day. "I really enjoy that, you know."

"With Sirius, the _Dog_ Star," Lily replies, wrinkling up her nose.

Grinning, Dominique shakes her head. "Oh, Lily, I can tell you prefer James, anyway."

Her head shoots up and her cheeks flame. "I do not! James Potter is, at most, a casual acquaintance, and I do _not_ see him as anything more than that!"

"Okay, sure," Dominique grins cheekily at her.

Muttering something about Slytherin, Lily storms back into the dorm room, Dominique hot on her heels.

_viii._

It's about two weeks later that Dominique reaches her breaking point. Even though the last time she wants to do is dwell on it, on Scorpius Malfoy and their failed relationship, she ends up dwelling on it. Along with that, she thinks about how she's stuck in this time warp with her cousins' grandfathers, and how she _just might have feelings_ for her cousins' godfather-

It's so messed up, isn't it?

She runs her fingers through her curls, wondering how this happened, and then she breaks down into tears. It's one of the most un-Dominique-like things she's ever done.

A few hours after, it's him that finds her curled up in a ball on the Gryffindor couch. Stroking her back, he asks, "Something wrong, Dominique?" She resists the urge to laugh at his cluelessness.

"No, Sirius, I'm just crying for no reason," She says sarcastically.

He chuckles. "Really, Dominique, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Slytherin."

Her eyes widen. That's when she decides that she can't lie anymore, she has to tell him. For once, she doesn't care about the time-space continuum and all of that stuff, she's a Slytherin anyway and her job is to break rules. Hesitantly, she informs him,"I… I am a Slytherin."

"_What_?" His eyes darken. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No," Her voice shakes as she speaks. "I'm sorry, I had to lie, but now I just can't handle all these lies, this guilt… well, sort of… and I'll start with the truth. Shall we start over? My name is Dominique Hope Weasley."

"Weasley?" His voice is emotionless. "Are you related to Arthur Weasley?"

Biting her lip, she nods. "He's my grandfather."

"Your _grandfather_?" He says, his jaw dropping. "What's going on here?"

He's still arrogant and clueless, she notes with a nod of her head. Sighing, she says, "I've come from another time. I live in the 2020s at the moment."

"What?" Sirius shoots up, staring at her. "What are you talking about, Dominique?"

"I told you," Dominique sighs, leaning back and hiding her head. "A few weeks ago, when I came here, I had gone into the Slytherin common room to hide myself because my git of a boyfriend had just broken up with me because he was in love with my cousin. I mean, he said he was sorry and everything, but still, it was always her. Then some little first year came in there and spilled potion everywhere. Somehow, I ended up here."

Sirius' eyes widen as he stares at her in shock. Quickly, she says, "You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I could never hate you," He whispers. But his voice is rough. "But why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Time space continuum," She replies, her voice shaking like never before. She toughens it up- she's Dominique and she's not scared of him.

Finally, he just shakes his head. "I can't believe this." But he still looks a bit surprised. "I'm just very surprised. I mean, you're a time traveler, which is pretty amazing, but still… how are you going to get back to your time? Does everything turn out all right? Do I get married?"

"I'm sorry," Dominique replies, briskly, but not coldly. "I don't really know much about you, to be honest, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. It would probably mess up the time-space continuum or whatever. But Sirius… everything turns out the way it's supposed to. And I have no idea how I'm going to go back. Not that I want to go back, anyway."

"You don't miss your ex-boyfriend?" Sirius jokes, being insensitive once again.

"No," She says bitingly. "I don't miss him at all. He's just a git, falling in love with my cousin, and I don't care that he apologized… and I sure don't miss him." She starts to cry again.

Slowly, though she knows that he's not usually cautious with girls, he wraps an arm around her back. "I'm sorry, Dominique. It will all work out, you'll see."

Then they sit there, a comfortable silence engulfing them, as the clock keeps ticking.

_ix. _

One day, she gets approached by some Slytherin with greasy hair.

"Well, there, if it isn't Black's latest conquest," He sneers. "Come to claim your property?"

Her blue eyes narrow at the rudeness of this boy. Of course she's not Sirius' latest conquest- they're not going out or anything. But she just scowls. "What's it to you? And who are you, anyway?"

"Severus Snape," The boy says with a proud smile. Then it hits her like a landslide- this is the boy whom Albus got his middle name from. Her eyes widen, but he keeps on going. "Slytherin. And who are you? Randomly appearing in the middle of sixth year. I'd suppose you're a _Gryffindor_, though."

"I'm Dominique, Dominique Delacour," She says. Then, removing the scarf from under her robes, she proudly displays the green and silver. "And I'm Slytherin and proud of it, thank you very much."

Then she stomps away, robes flying behind her.

_x._

"So you have no idea how you're going to get home?" Remus Lupin asks her. Sirius had insisted that they tell Remus, as Remus has much more knowledge that Sirius. But even the smartest of the Marauders has no experience with her problem.

"No idea," She sighs. "No idea how I got here, either, though I know it had something to do with a potion."

"A potion?" Remus muses, and Sirius waits anxiously in the background. "I don't believe I've ever heard of a time-travelling potion, Dominique. Maybe it's just a weird fluke in the time-space continuum…"

"Fluke?" Dominique rolls her eyes. "I doubt those happen often, Remus."

But then she looks at the boy, at his light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she sees_ Teddy_. It's so weird to her. For a second, she wishes Teddy could come here, if only to meet his father.

Remus stares at her. "Something wrong?"

Her eyes trail down his body, memorizing it to recite to Teddy, before she meets his eyes again. "No, nothing," She replies, starting to listen to his lecture on the possible ways of returning again.

_xi._

It's been nearly a month when Sirius pulls her into a corridor.

"What are you doing?" She asks breathlessly.

"I need to tell you something," He says, running his hand through his black hair in some adorable way. "I don't know how this works or anything, or even _why_ it's happening or _why_ I feel this way, but I think I _mightbeinlovewithyou_ and yeah…"

Her eyes narrow at him. "What was that?"

But then, with some mixture of brash and recklessness, both of which earned him a place in Gryffindor, he pulls her to him and begins to kiss her. It's something weird, kissing someone who's probably dead and who _(in real life_) would be four times your age. Quickly, she pulls apart from him. "What are you _doing_?"

"Kissing you," He says obliviously, uncaring about the circumstances_ (he's definitely Gryffindor_).

"But, this is so wrong, we're from different eras and you're probably dead by the time I'm alive," She begins to babble, staring uncertainly at the ground.

It's then that he meets her eyes again. "So?"

Then his lips are on hers again, and it's not what _should_ be happening at all _(but hey, they can make it last for a little while_).

_xii._

"Are you insane?" Remus explodes. She hears his voice, leaking through the walls, and she winces in fear. "You kissed a time traveler?"

"She's pretty," Sirius says in defense of himself. "And I actually _like_ her, which is something I haven't gotten to in all of my other 489 failed relationships…"

"That's true," Remus agrees. She glances down at her hand absentmindedly, and is surprised to find it's not there. Shrieking, she dashes into the room where Remus and Sirius are.

Sirius looks surprised. "Stalking us, are you?"

"NO!" She explodes, nearly shoving her now-invisible hand in his face. "Look at my hand- I'm fading away, Sirius! Be _serious_ for once!"

"I'm always Sirius," He protests.

Rolling his eyes, Remus shoves his friend out of the way. "Shut your mouth, you idiot." He examines her hand quickly. "You're going back, Dominique. You're going back to your time. The potion effects must have worn off by now."

Stepping back, he allows Sirius to step forward. Sirius looks like he's in shock, to say the least. "You're, um, leaving now?"

"I am," She informs him, not letting herself show the emotion she wants to show. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I, you," He agrees. Stepping forward, he presses his lips to hers.

Those lips are the last thing she feels before everything disappears in a blur of violent colour.

_xiii._

"DOMINIQUE!" Someone shrieks, running over to her. Opening her eyes slowly, carefully, she does not see the face she's hoping for. Instead, it's the face of her best friend and cousin, Molly Weasley the Second. "You're awake! Merlin, we thought that you'd be knocked out forever by that stupid potion that the first year brewed."

"Idiot, he was," Someone agrees. Turning her head, she sees Scorpius Malfoy and she scowls, turning back to Molly. "So my body has been here the whole time?"

"Sort of," Molly looks as if she's at a loss for words, for once in her life. "I don't know- it's as if your body was fading a little bit."

"Fading?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes, fading," Lysander Scamander butts in. "Like a ghostly sheen. It was as if you were a ghost."

"We were all very worried," Molly says, smiling at her cousin, "But at least you're better now."

_Better_. She wants to protest, to say that maybe she had been happier with the Marauders, with _Sirius_, but at the moment, she doesn't say anything. Plastering a pretty, fake smile upon her face, she nods. "Yes, I'm glad to be back with all of you. Nothing's changed in the… how long was I out?"

"Only two days," Molly tells her cousin, nodding vigorously. "You didn't miss too much, mainly boring classes and the like. Your little accident was the only interesting thing that happened here."

"Oh," Dominique responds, a bit disappointed. She had been hoping before that at least something interesting would have happened, but nothing happened. It's all the same- _the same_- as it was before. And while the familiarity is sort of nice, it's also a bit _boring._

As Molly and Lysander leave the room, Scorpius trails behind. "Dominique, I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's just… I didn't want to hurt you even more by cheating on you or something. I mean…"

"It's all right," Dominique says quickly, sort of reassuring. "I've already found someone else."

She leaves him there, dumbstruck, wondering what in the name of Merlin she's talking about.

_xiv._

One day, at one of the infamous Weasley family reunions, Albus has an old photo album of his father's out, spread across his lap. Cautiously, Dominique approaches, trying to see what's in the album. "What's that, Albus?"

"A photo album of Dad's," Albus replies nonchalantly. "Want to look with me?"

Of course, the picture that she sees is one of Sirius Black, waving and looking entirely happy with all of the Marauders. Trying to act clueless once again, she asks him, "Who are they?"

"Dad's parents, my grandparents," Albus explains quickly. "And that's his godfather, one of the greatest men who ever lived, according to Dad. Sirius Black, that's what his name was. He died quite a while ago. James was named after him."

"Was he?" Dominique replies absentmindedly, but then she follows it up with an, "I know."

"What do you mean, I know?" Albus calls, but it's too late, she's already walking off, her hands entangled in his Gryffindor scarf that he'd given her all those years ago.

Or maybe it was just a few months ago.

It's time for her to start over, she realises. He's dead, he's moved on- it's time for her to do the same.

Wrapping the scarf around a tree with plastic stars hanging from it as if the people that live there are common Muggles, she sighs. He's always been a star, anyway.

And she knows that when she sees the stars at night, it's him watching over her.

**A/N: this is quite possibly the weirdest fic ever. And I'm being **_**Sirius.**_

**I don't even know what this is…was… whatever. It was interesting to write, though.**

**Thanks to my amy-zhie-ing NextGen fanatics friends for the inspiration, pairing, and encouragement- you know you guys are the best ever. And yes, I've finally finished.**

**Please review. I must say, I'm incredibly nervous to post this, more nervous than anything before.**

**Don't just leave comments about the pairing- I know it's weird. :D**

**But feel free to review now!**


End file.
